


Cuddling

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Ephemeral (Short Fics) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji in Love, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Established Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma cuddle while watching Disney movies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Ephemeral (Short Fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120409
Kudos: 22





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> The fic i wrote to make up for the other one i wrote before this. Idk why, but i have gotten a boost in energy to write, but for some reason i cant bring myself to finish my drafts (╥﹏╥)

Keiji brought all the pillows from every room and sat them on the couch bed, whilst Kozume was behind him holding a large blanket. The couch bed was located in their movie room, made especially for them. The roof was covered in glow in the dark stars, the walls were covered in fairy lights as well, and there were various plush characters, big and small, stationed around the room.

Keiji laid down first, motioning for Kozume to lay down as well. Kozume sat down and covered the both of them in the blanket. Snuggling into Keiji's chest, Kozume peacefully sighed. Keiji reaching over to grab the remote on a small stand to the side. He clicked the ' _on_ ' button, making the TV open up to an app, which happened to be Disney Plus. Scrolling through, they found one to watch first, Ratatouille.

Letting it play, Keiji put his arm around Kozume who watched mindlessly, just happy to be in his lover's arms. Keiji hugged him, leaning against the pillows, he made sure Kozume could still lay on his chest.

Watching the movie, their legs tangled together. Sharing their warmth in comfortable clothes. Kozume's hair was let loose, and his long hair laid on his shoulders and Keiji's chest. Keiji had his glasses on as well.

They laid in comfortable silence, watching as Remy and Alfredo fought. 

Thirty minutes or so later, the movie's credits rolled on the screen. Keiji grabbed the remote, switching back to the main page. 

He scrolled until he found the next movie, Kozume's favorite, The Aristocats. Kozume smiled, tilting his head to look up at Keiji. He kissed him softly, before cuddling back onto his chest.

Keiji contentedly smiled through the whole movie, while Kozume was watching intently.

After those ones, they took turns choosing a movie, until it became late into the night and Keiji had fallen asleep during Wall-E. Kozume sat up, and put some pillows down flat, and pushed Keiji's head down on them.

Making sure Keiji was in a comfortable position, Kozume gently took off his glasses and traded them for the remote, and turned the TV off. He set it back down on the side table, and laid on Keiji's chest, tangling their legs together again. 

Falling asleep, Kozume was happy that they spent Keiji's first day off, in a long time, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3


End file.
